pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 49. Synopsis Black, White and Iris go to the battlefield, where they encounter Alder fighting N. N, however, instead of using Zekrom, brings out Gigi to confront Alder's Accelgor, and defeat it. As N is triumphant, Cedric Juniper arrives to team up with Black and White to stop the king of Team Plasma. Chapter Plot Black, Iris and White are in shock to witness Alder defeated. Black sees N, and shouts his name, and descend down to meet up with Marshal. The latter explains it is as they see: N had a battle with Alder and defeated him. Black suspects N has probably ambushed Alder, while Iris tends to "gramps" and is concerned about him. Alder explains he got hit by Zorua, and states he could've dodged that move if he was only younger. Alder states that in a battle, there is always a winner and a loser. White repeats "gramps", to which Marshal states that Iris refers to Alder like that out of respect. Iris admits it was Alder who developed her talent with Dragon-type Pokémon, and to live spiritually. She wonders how could N do something like that to a man she respects. Alder sends Accelgor, who attacks N's ancient Pokémon. Though both are matched in speed, Accelgor spits out an acid attack that defeats N's ancient Pokémon. N mutters that was Acid Spray, while Black tells others this is Alder's specialty. Marshal revises the situation: in this 4-on-4 battle, Alder has Accelgor left, while N has Zorua, and suspects he'll swap Archeops with Zekrom. Black's eyes widen, seeing this is the Legendary Zekrom. Suddenly, Black feels the Light Stone getting hot, as it is responding to Zekrom. Out of the Light Stone, Reshiram emerges, and charges towards Zekrom. As Black barely controls the stone, N remarks he has the other item. Despite this, Alder reminds Black he didn't ask for his help, despite being at an disadvantage. N comments that Black cannot help him, for he has not returned the Light Stone to Reshiram. He does find it a bit strange that Reshiram chose him, and remarks this is another unsolvable formula to him. N sees that everyone is thinking that Zekrom is his last Pokémon, and invites the last Pokémon to him. On a rock, Gigi appears. Black and White are surprised, while Gigi joins Zorua in battle. The two go around Accelgor, which irks Iris that they are even faster than Accelgor is. Alder has Accelgor focus its attacks on Gigi, and uses Acid Spray on her, which saddenes White. However, a second Gigi appears behind Accelgor: the one that the latter attacked was actually Zorua's illusion. Gigi emits a Fire-type attack, which burns Accelgor, defeating it. Alder comes to Accelgor, wanting to heal it. Accelgor steps back up to come to Alder, who has strange eyes. Much to its shock, it is Zorua. Upon witnessing this, Accelgor falls to the ground. With all four of Alder's Pokémon defeated, Marshal declares in shock that Alder has lost this battle. N turns to others, stating that they are all witnesses to his victory. N smiles, for he surpassed the Pokémon Champion. N declares that Pokémon should be freed from their Poké Balls, and flee from humans. This is the idea that Team Plasma has been purusing, and the ideal that the Pokémon Champion is a contrast to, as Alder has been always ordering Pokémon around. With everyone understanding Team Plasma's ideal, N believes everyone will release their Pokémon. He thinks of Ghetsis, stating from now on, Pokémon will live in happiness. N turns to Gigi, complimenting her that she defeated the Champion. He remarks that she has shown her the voice. He turns to White, thinking if she also believes that it is wonderful that Gigi has developed a skill for battling. Marshal recognizes this Pokémon, which White confirms that Gigi left with N. N asks her does she still want to have Gigi participate in showbiz and give her back. White refuses, and remarks she was uncertain whether Gigi was good enough to battle. She explains she went on a journey to find that out. N senses the voices of the Pokémon she has obtained, even Servine, who evolved into Serperior, that they trust White, who can hear their voices. It is why she thanks N, and can proudly ask Gigi this: will she continue her path to battle, or come back to showbiz. However, she declares she will fight N if he attempts to interfere with Gigi's decision. N reaches out to White, and states he is not against her at all, and sees she is understanding her ideal. Black shouts at N to stop touching White, and takes her away. N turns around and walks away. Suddenly, a man shouts out that they can't let him away. Samurott appears and stops N, for Cedric Juniper has arrived in time to stop him. Black remarks Samurott is Oshawott's evolved form. Black wonders from where did it come from. Cedric states he will explain later, and reminds Black whether he will help the Gym Leaders out. He points out N is their king, and they need him to reveal the location of Team Plasma's castle. Thus, Cedric, Black and White have their Pokémon out to confront N, to force him to reveal the location of his castle. Debuts Item *Max Revive Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 49 chapters